Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a one-sheet test device and a method of testing a wire and one sheet using the same.
Discussion of the Background
In general, display panels of organic light emitting displays are formed and scribed on one substrate (hereinafter, a one-sheet substrate) to be divided into individual panels. Before being cut and divided from the one-sheet substrate, the display panels on the one-sheet substrate are subjected to a lighting process, a test process, or an aging process in a unit of a display panel.
Specifically, in an active matrix display panel, a circuit unit thereof is tested before an organic light emitting element is deposited on the display panel on the one-sheet substrate after a manufacturing process is started. However, conventionally, there is no electrical test on the one-sheet substrate. Further, errors on the one-sheet substrate are determined by a visual test, which may not always be accurate. A test has recently been introduced for the one-sheet substrate. Specifically, this test is an electrical test which is performed on the one-sheet substrate through direct contact with a chip-on-glass (COG) pad. However, an error in the display panel may be caused by damage to a COG pad. Arrangement of a multiplexing (MUX) circuit below the bump and the forming of a COG pad connected to the multiplexing circuit during the testing of the one-sheet substrate may also cause a problem.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.